


You who can not be mine

by IlOvE_93



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlOvE_93/pseuds/IlOvE_93
Summary: English is not my first language for which you are lenient :-)





	You who can not be mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language for which you are lenient :-)

No, I'm not in love.

I can not be, not ... she.

Oh, well, I can not be in general.

There is a logical explanation for everything that happens to us, everything can be predicted, everything can be calculated as a function of cause and effect, consequences, reasonable reactions.

Everything is possible of experimental verification, or, in case, a falsificationist in Popperian terms.

Everything is solvable - within the limits of gravity - everything is demonstrable - within the limits of absurdity.

 

I clench my fists and take them to my temples.

 

I…

Me, Buck ..  
I could not understand that I was falling into it.

I could not foresee and above all prevent this possibility.

And I hate myself tremendously, but not as much as you hate her right now.

She who can not be mine, she who belittled when for me it was nothing but a friend.

Now instead of intersecting with my thoughts, the meeting in every sentence, in every person, haunts me outside and inside the barracks.

 

"You're sick?"

Even now I seem to hear her approaching me.

I'm dreaming that those hands are resting on my shoulders, that one of them is shaking my forehead.

"You do not seem to have a fever. What's wrong?"

I do not think we can respond to a hallucination.

"Buck?"

I support my hands behind me, just to realize how much worse my psychic condition was.

I find her again.

Hot.

Soft.

Smooth.

 

 

"I do not think I'm fine."

"What do you need?"

 

But yes, maybe it's just jealousy.

Maybe it's just that seeing her clinging to that man made me mad.

 

Of you, Abbs, of you, of you ... I need you ...

"Of a tablet for headaches."

"I'll bring it to you right away."

"And about you."

Of you now you can not be mine anymore.


End file.
